magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumo de Pon!: First Season Episode List
1- "yoosei mirumo ga yatteki ta!" ("Fairy Mirumo has arrived!") (妖精ミルモがやって来た！) Airdate: April 06, 2002 2- "rirumu yori ai o kome te!?" ("Love from Rirumu!?") (リルムより愛をこめて!?) Airdate: April 13, 2002 3- "ninja yashichi sanjoo!" ("Meet Ninja Yashichi!") (忍者ヤシチ参上！) Airdate: April 20, 2002 4- "kaede no majikarudaietto" ("Kaede's Magical Diet") (楓のマジカルダイエット) Airdate: April 27, 2002 5- "mini mini kaede no dai booken" ("Mini Mini Kaede's Large Adventure") (ミニミニ楓の大冒険) Airdate: May 04, 2002 6- "koigokoro, ubawa re ta?" ("Was love taken away?") (恋心、うばわれた？) Airdate: May 11, 2002 7- "koigokoro, naoshi mashi?" ("Let's Repair Love") (恋心、なおしましゅ) Airdate: May 18, 2002 8- "mirumo VS murumo" ("Mirumo vs Murumo") (ミルモＶＳムルモ) Airdate: May 25, 2002 9- "sūpaa o boc cha ma. matsutake kun" ("Super Obochama, Matsutake-kun") (スーパーおぼっちゃま・松竹くん) Airdate: June 01, 2002 10- "koi no shikaku (yon kaku) batoru" ("Love's Four-cornered Battle") (恋の四角（よんかく）バトル) Airdate: June 08, 2002 11- "chichi kuru, sugu kaere!" ("Father comes, and returns immediately!") (父来る、すぐ帰れ！) Airdate: June 15, 2002 12- "rirumu to mogu chanto?" ("Rirumu and Mogu-chan and...") (リルムとモグちゃんと・・・) Airdate: June 22, 2002 13- "tottemo taihen na hi" ("A Very Tiring Day") (とっても大変な日) Airdate: June 29, 2002 14- "mirumo rakudai!?" ("Mirumo's Failure!?") (ミルモ落第!?) Airdate: July 06, 2002 15- "warui zo! warumo dan" ("This is bad! The Warumo Group") (わるいぞ！ワルモ団) Airdate: July 13, 2002 16- "kaede, mirumo no sato e?" ("Kaede, off to Mirumo's hometown...") (楓、ミルモの里へ…) Airdate: July 20, 2002 17- "gaia zoku no o kuri mo no" ("Gift from the Gaia Tribe") (ガイア族のおくりもの) Airdate: July 27, 2002 18- "natsu da! umi da! shoochiku desu!" ("Summer! The Sea! I am Matsutake!) (夏だ！海だ！松竹です！) Airdate: August 03, 2002 19- "hanabi to mahoo to ojiichan" ("Fireworks and Magic and Grandpa") (花火と魔法とおじいちゃん) Airdate: August 10, 2002 20- "mirumo, hamat teru??" ("Mirumo, can you fit in!?") (ミルモ、はまってるゥ～) Airdate: August 17, 2002 21- "obake yashiki de tsukamat ta!?" ("Caught in the Haunted Mansion!?") (おばけ屋敷でつかまった!?) Airdate: August 24, 2002 22- "yashichi no hatsukoi" ("Yashichi's First Love") (ヤシチの初恋) Airdate: August 31, 2002 23- "rirumu no yoosei uranai" ("Rirumu's Fairy Fortune-Telling") (リルムの妖精占い) Airdate: September 07, 2002 24- "mushiba murumo mushiba" ("Murumo's Decayed Tooth") (ムシバムルモムシバ) Airdate: September 14, 2002 25- "motto warui zo! warumo dan" ("This is even serious! The Warumo Group") (もっとわるいぞ！ワルモ団) Airdate: September 21, 2002 26- "mirumo no sato o sukue!" ("Rescue Mirumo's Hometown!") (ミルモの里をすくえ！) Airdate: September 28, 2002 27- "yoosei gakkoo e iko? u" ("Let's go to the Fairy School") (妖精学校へ行こ～う) Airdare: October 05, 2002 28- "ganbare, daburu undookai" ("Do your best for the Double Athletic Meet") (がんばれ、ダブル運動会) Airdate: October 12, 2002 29- "rirumu no taisetsu na hi" ("Rirumu's Important Day") (リルムの大切な日) Airdate: October 19, 2002 30- "nanto, mirumo ga warumo dan!?" ("What, Mirumo is part of the Warumo Group!?") (なんと、ミルモがワルモ団!?) Airdate: October 26, 2002 31- "ora, kinta dasu!" ("It's Kinta!) (オラ、キンタだす！) Airdate: November 02, 2002 32- "murumo no raibaru, papi? ga ibaru" ("Murumo's Rival, Papi") (ムルモのライバル、パピィがいばる) Airdate: November 09, 2002 33- "sayonara, an jun" "Goodbye, Anjun" (サヨナラ、安純) Airdate: November 16, 2002 34- "mumo taroo no oni taiji deshi??" ("Mumotaro's Demon Extermination) (ムモ太郎の鬼退治でしゅ) Airdate: November 23, 2002 35- "eiga sutaa? yūki kun" ("Movie Star? Kikuki-kun") (映画スター？結木くん) Airdate: November 30, 2002 36- "mirumo o tsukamaero!" ("Mirumo has been captured!") (ミルモをつかまえろ！) Airdate: December 07, 2002 37- "mirumo VS mekamirumo" ("Mirumo vs Mekamirumo") (ミルモVSメカミルモ) Airdate: December 14, 2002 38- "oira tachi ni omakase!" ("Leave it to Oiratachi!) (オイラたちにおまかせ！) Airdate: December 21, 2002 39- "Nandakawakannaino?" (ナンダカワカンナイノ？) Airdate: December 28, 2002 40- "yukiyama no choko tto jiken" ("Chocolate Event of the Snow Mountains") (雪山のチョコっと事件) Airdate: January 04, 2003 41- "yoosei sugoroku taikai da koro" ("The Fairy Sugoroku Meet") (妖精スゴロク大会だコロ) Airdate: January 11, 2003 42- "mikan to kotatsu" ("Mikan and Kotashi") (ミカンとコタツ) Airdate: January 18, 2003 43- "mata mata, kinta dasu!" ("Kinta, again!") (またまた、キンタだす！) Airdate: January 25, 2003 44- "ganbare! feariizu" ("All the best! Fairies") (がんばれ！フェアリーズ) Airdate: February 01, 2003 45- "oto choko de rabupani?" ("Love through Oto's Chocolate?") (オトチョコでラブパニ？) Airdate: February 08, 2003 46- "nyūsu 3 nin musume?" ("News, 3 Daughters") (ニュース３人娘) Airdate: February 15, 2003 47- "soo na n desu ka?" ("Is it so?") (そうなんですか？) Airdate: February 22, 2003 48- "yoosei raku ga ki nooto" ("The Fairy's Doodle Note") (妖精らくがきノート) Airdate: March 01, 2003 49- "kandoo no shoochiku faito! deshi?" ("Touching Matsutake's Fight!") (感動の松竹ファイト！でしゅ) Airdate: March 08, 2003 50- "mukashi no mirumo o taose!" ("Defeat Mirumo of the Past!") (昔のミルモを倒せ！) Airdate: March 15, 2003 51- "tomat ta yoosei kai" ("The Fairy World which has Stopped in Time") (止まった妖精界) Airdate: March 22, 2003 52- "ugoke! mirumo no sato" ("Move! Mirumo's Hometown") (動け！ミルモの里) Airdate: March 29, 2003 Category:Mirumo de Pon! Page